


Show Me Where Your Dick's At

by staygame (sungjae)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Size Kink, lapslock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun can't stop thinking about Jongin's dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Where Your Dick's At

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Дай мне на него попялиться](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130181) by [jaejandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra)



jongin is in the bathroom when sehun pushes through the door. "hey!" he protests. sehun ignores him because privacy should've stopped being an issue between them a long time ago and his mouth tastes like something is decomposing in there. sehun reaches for the toothpaste and ends up knocking a few bottles of skincare products to the floor, where they scatter across the tile.

sehun grumbles as he sinks into a squat. one of the bottles has rolled near the toilet and it's not like sehun means to look, but as it happens, when he reaches for the bottle, he ends up glancing up at jongin just in time to see him tucking his cock back into the front of his sleep pants. he flushes the toilet and sehun's hand is still frozen around the bottle of acne cream.

"yah," jongin says, turning around to face sehun, who is decidedly not staring at the front of jongin's pants even though he's eye level with his crotch. "what are you doing on the floor?" 

"i dropped some stuff," sehun says, holding up the bottle for proof. he pushes past sehun to the sink. sehun continues to squat and ponder, even when jongin calls him weird and flings water droplets from his fingers at sehun's face on his way out of the room.

jongin has a small cock. sehun knows that not everyone is as gifted (or cursed, depending on the type of pants) as he is, but jongin is downright tiny. hard with morning wood and still only a few inches. probably smaller than baekhyun's or kyungsoo's, not that sehun tries to make too much of a habit of looking at other dude's dicks. there's only so many times you can look before someone starts to notice.

sehun stands at the mirror and tries not to think about it. keyword being try, because all he can imagine as he splashes cool water onto his face is getting on his knees in front of jongin and sucking the small head of his cock into his mouth, fitting it all in his throat until he'd get a faceful of pubes. he thinks about jongin's dick slipping from his mouth, rubbing spit and come across his cheek. would jongin come on his face or would he pussy out? 

someone knocks on the door (kyungsoo, the only one who bothers knocking anymore) and it's enough to snap sehun out of it. jesus he was humping the fucking sink. "just a minute, hyung," he calls out. he splashes more cold water on his face, hoping that it will dispel the color in his cheeks, and then tucks his boner up under the waistband of his boxers to hide it.

"all yours."

 

 

for the next week, sehun spectacularly fails at mission: do not stare at jongin's dick. it's not his fault that jongin likes lounging around, legs spread, the near flat front of his pants on display. "laying on the floor makes my back feel better," jongin explains when sehun pretends to step on him, nudging the ball of his foot over jongin's hip.

"yeah, well i'm not bringing you dinner in here so you'd better get up," sehun says.

at the sound of food, jongin gets to his feet, surprisingly spry for someone just complaining about pain. sehun's eyes are immediately drawn to his crotch, watching for the slight swing of his dick as he moves. he's not wearing any underwear under his sweatpants. sehun could just reach out right now, cup a hand over his front and feel his flaccid cock. his hand twitches with repressed movement.

"are you coming?" jongin asks from the doorway, looking at sehun like he's an idiot. probably because he's just standing there practically drooling on himself like a fucking invalid. 

you should come on my face, sehun thinks. "yeah," he says instead. "i'm right behind you."

 

 

jongin is hardly the most attentive of people, always focusing on new choreo or another group's routine or anything besides what's going on around him. so sehun knows that his staring must've been pretty obvious when jongin calls him out on it one day during a break in practice. it's not sehun's fault, it's the hint of a bulge in jongin's jeans, giving sehun all kins of crazy ideas about burying his face in jongin's crotch and never coming up for air. 

"dude, can you please stop staring at my dick?" jongin snaps in the middle of a dance step. sehun had been watching him in the mirror practice the same thrusting move over and over, what was he supposed to do? not look? still, sehun feels the immediate burn of humiliation, the heavy gaze of the rest of the members looking at him. someone laughs.

and it's the heat in his face, the shame that makes sehun bite out, "well, it's not like there's much to look at."

someone snorts (probably baekhyun) and chanyeol outright guffaws. sehun isn't looking at them, though. he's looking at jongin's face. jongin's eyebrows draw in and sehun can't tell if he's mad or what. sehun hopes he didn't make jongin mad, but it's not like he's about to announce to the room that he likes, like, really likes the fact that jongin's cock is small. 

"guys," joonmyun says, exasperated. "can we not talk about jongin's dick?"

chanyeol laughs again. a few minutes later, practice resumes and if jongin is bothered by the remark, he doesn't let on.

 

 

sehun catches jongin's arm on the way into his bedroom when they get home. "can we talk?"

joonmyun told him before they got out of the van to apologize to jongin, so he's given them the room to talk. sehun shuts the door behind him. "i'm sorry i insulted your manhood, that was very-"

"but you were staring, right?" jongin asks. he looks tired, vaguely irritable, but that's his normal state. "don't deny that."

sehun doesn't deny it. he just shrugs, noncommittally.

"why?"

they've never hidden things from each other. sehun knows jongin's password to his computer, the subject of the wet dream he had two months ago, all of his insecurities. sehun doesn't have it in him to make something up. "because it's hot," he ends up mumbling.

"what?" 

"stop asking questions, god." 

jongin takes a step forward. "so, you, what? find my dick hot?" sehun nods. "what do you want to do with it?"

sehun's mouth feels more dry than a nun's cunt. he might be shaking a little. "i want to suck it."

jongin is pulling off his knit cap, shucking his jacket. "is that all? i've seen the way you were looking at me, sehun. i know that's not it."

"it's too embarrassing, fuck," sehun says. 

standing right in front of him, jongin pulls off his thin tank top, skinny boy abs blending into sharp hipbones, his pants pulled down criminally low. if he's hard, sehun can't tell, and it makes his mouth water. jongin smirks at him and sehun just blurts it out. "come on my face."

jongin's eyebrows shoot up. "what was that?"

"you fucking asshole," sehun says, shutting his eyes. "don't make me say it again."

he's not expecting jongin to touch him, but he does, just a gentle, steadying hand on his hip. sehun opens his eyes and jongin is smiling at him, full of affection. so sehun didn't fuck this up after all. "i'm flattered," jongin says, and leans in to kiss sehun.

jongin'd asked sehun once what it was like to kiss guys. were they different? "less soft," sehun had said, because the only guy he'd kissed was ten years his senior and had five o-clock shadow that scraped across sehun's face.

jongin isn't any less soft. his mouth is plush, his tongue smooth against sehun's. his bare skin where sehun's hands land is burning up. sehun lets his fingers slide around jongin's back until they're resting at the waistband of his briefs, then he slides them down to cup jongin's ass in his hands. even his ass is muscular, sehun thinks, annoyed, kneading the flesh in his hands. 

abruptly, jongin pulls away. "we don't have all night," jongin says when sehun tries to follow his mouth. "come on, sehun, suck my dick."

with a hand nudging him down, sehun drops to his knees. sehun almost wishes that jongin was wearing jeans so he could take the time to undo the zipper, drag them slowly down jongin's thighs, but there's something to be said for the easy access of sweatpants. sehun rests his face against the front of jongin's underwear, rubbing his cheek over jongin's hard cock. from above him, jongin makes a breathy noise, not quite a moan yet. 

sehun pulls jongin's briefs down to his ankles and takes his cock into his fist. the width of his fingers is almost enough to cover it entirely. "hey," jongin says, softly enough so that sehun looks up at him. "i thought i would be embarrassed about, you know, but-" jongin lets out a groan, covering his red face with his hand. "thanks, i guess."'

"you're such a girl," sehun says. in response, jongin thrusts his cock forward into sehun's hand, bumping against his cheek. sehun gets to work. 

he licks teasingly over jongin's slit and down to his shaft, curling his tongue around to reach the underside of his cock. it's easy to slide his tongue along the entire length. when jongin's breathing hitches, sehun gives a final wet lick to the base of jongin's cock, then guides it into his mouth. he tightens his lips around the very tip of his cock, waiting to see if jongin will get the idea. 

jongin does. he snaps his hips forward and his dick is thrust into sehun's mouth. any larger a cock and sehun would be sputtering, gasping for air, but inside the glide is easy. sehun doesn't have to worry about taking too much in. instead he can concentrate on swirling his tongue around jongin's length and keeping his lips tight, sucking on jongin's cock like it's his favorite treat, while his hands come up to fondle jongin's balls. jongin moans, deliberately quiet because they're in a dorm, with bandmates on either side of the wall from them, but sehun feels like they're the only two people in the world at the moment. everything has centered around jongin and sehun's desire to please him. 

the harder sehun sucks, the more erratic jongin's thrusts get. his hands twist tangles into sehun's hair but he likes the steady thrum of pain amidst uneven thrusts. sehun's breathing in the scent of jongin's junk with his face pushed against jongin's pubes and there might be saliva running down sehun's chin, but his jaw isn't aching and sehun isn't hoping the blowjob will end soon like he has in the past. he could stay here all night on his knees.

they don't have all night, though, and jongin isn't going to last that long anyway. he taps meaningfully on sehun's head, asking urgently, "are you sure?" sehun garbles out an okay the best he can with his mouth full, and jongin moans at the vibration of his throat. sehun lets jongin's cock fall from his mouth and the next thrust is aimed at his cheek, sliding over the smooth skin once, twice before jongin is coming. he spurts out a thick mess of come, spread warm and sticky across sehun's face. sehun licks the moisture off of his lips and then leans in to lick the head of jongin's cock clean too. 

sehun sits back on his heels. the come is rapidly drying on his face and sehun can feel it when he smiles. jongin is staring at him, wide-eyed, maybe a little amazed that he did that. sehun is hard in his jeans, cock throbbing as it brushes against the fabric when he stands. "i'll just go-" he says, motioning to the door. he hopes no one will be in the hallway, because that's an awkward conversation he's not ready to have before he's even gotten himself off.

jongin grabs onto his arm, waddling forward with his pants still around his ankles. "let me do you too, you freak."

sehun isn't going to argue with that.


End file.
